


Webshows

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Big Time Pornstars [1]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Come Shot, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fleshlights, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Other, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pornstars, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First step on the way towards fame. Every VIP starts his career at the bottom. And the Big Time Pornstars start their career with webcams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kendall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of my new series BTR Pornstars. Every story in this series will feature an aspect of a pornstar career.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the pictures used.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Kendall walked into his bedroom. He was a college student at the UCLA. And like most students he never had enough money. But he found a way to solve his problem: doing webcam shows. All he had to do was buying a cheap webcam and register at one of the many websites, which offered webcam shows. Then he'd just jerk off in front of a camera and get cash for it. It was perfect for Kendall: He loved jerking off and he loved earning money.

The blonde set everything up: he switched on the webcam, put it onto the desk next to his bed and pointed it at the bed. His laptop was put onto the bed. Then  he threw some lube and a few wet wipes onto the bed. Kendall got out of his jeans  and got comfortable on the bed. The hockey player was about to connect the webcam with the website when he got an idea.

Kendall jumped up and got a package out of his closet. Inside was a fleshlight, which has been a  birthday present by one of his friends. It was a simple version: black case with skin-coloured synthetic material, which was formed like a vagina.

 He threw the carton away, grabbed the fleshlight and got comfortable on his bed again. After he made sure that he was ready, Kendall connected his webcam to the website. Then he checked whether the viewers had a good view on him or not. The blonde took a deep breath and started:

 His right hand slid down from his collarbone to his hipbones, where he played with the hem of his shirt. Kendall revealed a tiny bit of his stomach. His hand then ghosted over the bulge of his tight underwear. 

The audience went mad in the live chat, demanding to see Kendall undress. And Kendall did.

Slowly and teasingly, he pulled his shirt off and revealed his gorgeous torso with his strong arms and smooth skin. His chest was muscular, but not too bulky and his stomach showed the hint of a sixpack. His nipples were pink and erect and his tight boxer briefs hung low on his V-shaped hipbones. 

 

The viewers expressed their appreciation of Kendall's looks colorfully.

_'Gorgeous.' 'You are so hot.' 'Fuck me.' 'Show us your dick.' 'I want to see your dick.'_

The live chat was filled by these comments.

Kendall bit his bottom lip, playing to be coy, as he slid his boxers off. His dick jumped out of his underwear and the head slapped against the blonde's stomach. Kendall's erection was cut. It had a perfect size (very big) with a red-ish head.

When Kendall saw the appreciative and complimenting comments about his dick, he smirked. He drizzled some lube onto his dick and stroked it a few times. Kendall fondled simultaneously his balls. 

 After a few more strokes, the blonde grabbed the fleshlight.

"Never used that before. Let's see if it is as good as a real pussy. "

Kendall winked at the camera. Then he put a bit more lube on his dick. He also fingered the fleshlight to lube it up as well.

He lined the fleshlight up with his dick and pushed it onto his erection. Kendall closed his eyes and moaned blissfuly as his rock-hard cock slid into the plastic vagina. The plastic felt so  authentic, almost like a real hole. It clung to his cock, as Kendall moved it from his dick again with his left hand. The blonde continued to move the toy up and down his erection. 

His right hand moved over his torso. It followed the lines of his hip bones. Kendall's fingers trailed around his navel, before they followed the outline of his abdominal muscles. Kendall caressed his nipples and pinched them lightly. 

Kendall felt absolute bliss. This was seriously one of the best jerk off sessions he ever had. The toy around his dick was perfect. It hugged the blonde's dick in the right way and it was like Kendall had sex with a real person, because it was velvety soft and hot and even slippery wet with lube. And the fact that he had an audience did nothing to diminish his arousal. In fact, it only amplified it. Kendall loved the fact that dozens of people were watching him getting off. He loved the knowledge that they loved it and he loved the fact that he could make them cum as well only by jerking off.

The blonde opened his gorgeous, crystal green eyes again.

Then he winked at the webcam and moan obscenely. It was a real moan, but done in a typical porn way. 

After another minute, he tried something else: Instead of moving the toy, he held it still and moved his hips to fuck up into the toy. Not only did it feel great, but the audience also appreciated the change. 

The blonde fucked into the toy like that for a few minutes, before he changed positions again. Kendall put a pillow between himself and the webcam with the toy on top of it. With one hand he secured the toy and slid into it again. He fucked the toy enthusiastically. Kendall looked directly into the camera,  so that the audience could see the lust shining from his face. 

Even though, they appreciated this hot position, Kendall's viewer were a bit displeased that they couldn't see Kendall's dick sliding in and out of the fake pussy very well. Kendall noticed this, of course. He knew that to get famous and more money, he had to make his viewers happy.  And so he got into his first position again.

Soon, Kendall felt heat bubbling in his stomach, indicating that he was close. Shortly, before he reached his orgasm, the blonde pulled out of the toy and threw it aside.  He took his hard and slick cock into his hand and furiously jerked himself off. 

After a few strokes, Kendall came with a very loud moan. He spilled his seed all over his stomach and chest. Spurt after spurt shot out of the blonde's dick, coating him. 

Kendall continued to move his hand, riding out his orgasm. Then he shifted so that the camera had a good view of his coated torso. The blonde grinned lazily and before he shut off the camera, Kendall said:

"That was fun. Let's do it again soon. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> The pictures used in this fic do not belong to me. They are taken from google, except the picture of Kendall jerking off, which is from a tumblr blog called KorybantEFakes. It is obviously fake.


	2. Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. I had some hard weeks.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.  
> Sorry for any mistakes

"Hey, guys! "

Carlos waved cheerfully at the webcam of his laptop. He was sitting in his room at his desk. The webcam could only film Carlos from the waist up, so the audience couldn't see the tight, dark blue speedo he wore. The Latino was shirtless and showed off his abs. He interacted a few minutes with his audience, until they became too impatient. 

The Latino stood up, his butt facing the camera. Then he teasingly slid his tight underwear down, revealing his perfect bubble butt to his viewers. 

Carlos sat down again so that this time his audience was able to see his whole body. 

The viewers went mad when they saw Carlos' gorgeous dick: It was cut, the head was pink and leaked precum and the rest of his dick as well as his balls was darker than his caramel skin.

The Latino grinned cheekily. 

"You see something you like? "

He stroked his dick a few times. Then Carlos grabbed a half empty bottle of lube and poured it onto his fingers. The young man used the lube to jerk himself off more smoothly, before he renewed the lube on his fingers. Then he shifted and spread his legs, putting his feet onto the desk on either side of the laptop, so the viewers had a perfect view on his pink, twitching hole. 

Carlos circled a finger around it, before he slowly pushed it in. He sighed happily.

"God, it feels so nice to have something inside me. It feels so good to get stretched. Wish it was one of you. "

Carlos grinned when he saw what the people wrote into the live chat.

_'Gonna fuck you so hard.' 'I'll give you my big dick. ' 'I would fill you up so good. Fill you with my cock. '_

The Latino chuckled.

"So eager. " he murmured.

He slowly started to move the finger inside him, twisting it, looking for his prostate. When he found it, Carlos groaned. 

His second hand stroked over his chest, pinching his own nipples. Carlos' hand trailed down to his erect cock, which leaked precum onto his belly. Carlos stroked his dick, while pushing a second finger inside him.

"God, this feels so good. "

 Then he smirked at the camera.

"I bet you all wanna fuck me right now. Pound me hard with your thick cocks. "

His smirk widened when he saw the affirmative responses in the chat.

"Maybe one day that will happen. " Carlos said winking.

He scissored his two finger inside him, stretching his hole and making sure his audience got a good view. His second hand fondled his balls. Then the Latino brushed his fingers against his sweet spot, moaning loudly. Lust ran through his veins and in that moment he really wished that he could get fucked by a real dick.

For a minute or so, Carlos fingered himself. Then he read that a viewer demanded him to add more fingers. The Latino grinned and purred:

  
"It will be my pleasure, baby. "

And so he added a third lubed finger, stretching his hole wider. Carlos gasped happily. He just loved getting his hole filled. He just loved the small burn when something thick was pushed up his ass. The Latino didn't wait for his tight hole to adjust and immediately started to finger-fuck himself.

  
Carlos lost control when he repeatedly assaulted his prostate and started to moan freely and started to babble:

  
"Fuck, yeah. I love getting fucked. Feels so good. Fuck... Wish one of you would be here. I wanna feel your dicks inside me. I'd ride your thick cocks so good. I'd make you cum so hard. I need you to pound me hard. "

  
His babbling continued for the rest of the webshow. Carlos sped up the speed of his thrusts and finger-fucked himself harder. Simultaneously, he jerked himself off. Hot, burning pleasure made his blood as thick as honey, setting his whole body on fire. It was safe to say that this was one of Carlos' best and most pleasuring jerking off sessions ever.

  
After about ten minutes the double pleasure coming from his ass and dick was too much. Carlos arched his back and came with a loud cry, spilling his seed all over his torso. Heavily breathing, he smirked at the camera showing off his cum-covered body.

  
"Damn. That was awesome. I hope it was for you as good as it was for me. "

  
Carlos grinned at the comments.

  
"Good. See you soon again. "

  
With a last wink he shut off the camera, falling back onto his bed feeling extremely satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos, comments and you can also send me prompts.  
> The used picture is from: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-j3aDWlA8fvg/UgBntLnh-gI/AAAAAAAABEA/tHkCHRXQg-4/s1600/821-e1339293794934.jpg


	3. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Logan Mitchell was shaking. The 18 year old student and future doctor was about to do his first live webcam show. He didn't want to be bad and ruin this. He couldn't afford it. College is expensive and Logan desperately needed the money he'd get from doing regular webshows. 

Logan was terrified. He wasn't really an exhibitionist. And the prospect of masturbating in front of hundreds, thousands of strangers was intimidating and scary. Especially, because Logan only had sex with two people I his whole life. The brunette took a deep breath.

"I can do this. I need the money. "

While that was true, Logan also wanted to do this, because of another reason: He was curious and excited to try this, even though he was very nervous about it. And of course he would never admit being excited out loud. That would be soo embarassing. 

Logan nodded to himself, before he switched on the camera. He was sitting on his bed, wearing a blank tank top and a pair of underwear. Logan smiled charmingly at the camera, showing off his dimples. 

"Hey. "

The soon-to-be doctor chatted a bit with the audience. His heart was racing, but the audience loved him and Logan himself thought that he was doing something right. Then Logan asked what they'd do with him if they had the chance. Very few of these answers disturbed him, but most of them actually aroused him. A lot. His right hand snuck down to his slowly hardening dick amd palmed it through his underwear. 

When the viewers caught what he was doing they demanded to see. So, Logan showed them what he had in store:

The  viewers were ecstatic. Logan teasingly stroked his dick a few times. Then he slowly pulled off his underwear and laid down. Now he was not only showing off his cock, trained torso and handsome face, but also his perfect legs:

"I am not here alone today. I brought a friend with me. " Logan announced after he gave his viewers time to take in his perfect body.

The brunette took something from behind a pillow: it was a big, black dildo. The live chat exploded with excited comments when the audience saw the big toy. 

"So excited to use this. "

Logan stroked his dick a few times, already imagining how good it would feel to have that dildo inside him. It's been months since he got fucked and with some stressful weeks in college he did not have much time using his toy either.

 The brunette grabbed a bottle of lube and poured some of the sticky substance onto his fingers. Then he moved the lubed hand down to his entrance and circled two slick fingers around the pink muscle. Slowly, he pushed a finger in. 

With quick and practised movements, he continued to prepare himself. And when Logan slipped the second finger inside, he found his prostate. The brunette moaned and scissored his fingers. After a minute, he added a third finger. Repeatedly, Logan assaulted his seert spot, causing pleasure to shoot through his body.

 A few minutes later, when Logan was well-stretched and the viewers got impatient, the brunette pulled his fingers out of himself and grabbed the dildo. He covered it in lube and winked at the camera. Now that he started, Logan actually enjoyed putting on a show.

The soon-to-be doctor lined the toy up with his entrance and slowly pushed it in. He moaned loudly, when the thick head breached his hole. Inch by inch slid the black toy inside him, until most of it was inside Logan. He threw his head back and groaned.

"God, guys you can't imagine how good that feels. "

Then he grabbed the end of the dildo and pulled it out, until only the tip was inside him, before he pushing it inside again. Logan continued to fuck himself with the toy slowly, since he still had to get used to the stretch. 

After a few minutes of doing this, Logan pulled the toy out, before he got on his  hands and knees. Now the audience had a direct view on Logan's perfect butt cheeks and the delicious little hole between them. The brunette reached back and picked the toy back up. Soon he got lost in the pleasure of fucking himself. At one point Logan turned his head and looked over his shoulder directly into the camera, throwing a lustful look at his viewers. Everytime the toy hit his prostate, he chanted:

"Fuck...Oh my god. Fuck. "

Logan continued to look, moan and gasp into the camera, until he changed positions again:

This time he put the toy onto his bed, holding it up with one hand, before he lowered himsself down onto it. Logan rode the fake dick furiously for a few minutes until he felt his orgasm approaching. The brunette took the complete toy inside him. Then he rocked his hips back and forth and jerked himself off. After a few moments Logan came with a loud groan and spilled his seed all over his bed.

Trying to catch his breath Logan winked at the camera again.

"That was fun. Let's do it again some day. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.  
> Picture sources:  
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paxart/66020550/347170/347170_original.jpg  
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paxart/66020550/560925/560925_original.jpg  
> http://www.bedtimeheaven.co.uk/images/300px/big_boy_black_dildo_3.jpg


	4. James

"Hey, guys. "

James smiled charmingly into the camera. He was wearing a pair of loose trousers and a tight fitting black shirt. Everything could be seen from the camera. James winked at it and said:

"Let's get this show started, shall we? "

After a short moment of hesitation, James got out of his trousers and wrapped a hand around his hard dick. James stroked his dick experimentally a few times and had to suppress a moan.

While his right hand stroked his dick, the other hand wandered under his shirt, caressing his skin. Quickly he got out of his shirt, showing off his body:

The viewers expressed their appreciation of his divine body, while James pinched his nipples and traced his abs with his fingers. A moan slipped out of his mouth. He fondled his balls.

The brunette got a half empty bottle of lube out of his bedside drawer. He drizzled some lube over his dick and spread it. His strokes became much more smoothly and enjoyable. James grinned at the camera.

"Mhm. I love playing with myself. Would you like to play with me too? "

His voice was coy and the audience got mad with desire. James winked.

"I know. I'm hot, right? "

He sped up his movements and jerked himself off furiously. James felt so hot and aroused.

"Shit...Fuck, yes. So good. "

He didn't know how long he masturbated in front of the camera and he didn't care. James felt so awesome, not only by the pleasure from his cock, but also from the thrill of being watched and admired by thousands of people.

Soon though, his body convulsed and with a guttural moan he came and spilled his seed all over his hand and delicious torso. Someone wrote into the live chat:

_'I wish I could lick your cum off your hot body. '_

James winked.

"Maybe one day. See you soon boys. "


End file.
